Castiel's TV MisAdventure
by krissy7490
Summary: A one-shot about what happened to Castiel during Changing Channels. This is a smut/crack fic. Corrupting of Castiel ensues! Read at your own risk!


This is pure Castiel-smut crack in the purest form! Sorry for any mistakes. Normally I'd proofread, but I'm freaking tired! So enjoy my little #CorruptCas! ; )

And thank you to ShelbeyJones for not being able to sleep so she could give me feedback so I could finish this! : )

**Disclaimer: **Castiel's not mind (except in my perverted little mind!). He and Supernatural belong to Kripke and Company.

**Spoiler:** Changing Channels 5x08

* * *

Castiel's TV (Mis)Adventure

Castiel looked around the small room in confusion, wondering where Gabriel had sent him this time. The right side of his face throbbed painfully and he could feel the trickle of blood run down his cheek from the cut across his nose. He was sitting on some sort of narrow table and there was a large lamp above his head. He wasn't sure what kind of show this one could be. He couldn't help but wish he had paid a little more attention to when Dean watched television.

The first place Castiel had been sent had found the angel on some kind of square-shaped stage that was lined with ropes. When he looked up he saw another man on the stage with him where silk shorts and in a fighting stance, eyes narrowed at Castiel. Before the angel had the chance to ask who he was the man lunged and began swinging, catching Castiel across the right side of his face with a nasty blow. Immediately, Castiel knew something was wrong. He had been injured, something that no ordinary creature could accomplish.

He finally managed to fight the man off and escape from the strange stage. He used his powers to teleport in an effort to try to reach Dean and Sam.

Instead, Castiel found himself walking out on another stage in front of a large group of people. He looked around in confusion when he saw a woman and a man sitting in chairs on the other side of the stage.

"Welcome to the show, Castiel," he heard a voice say.

Castiel turned to see an older-looking man wearing a suit standing in the audience with a microphone. The man smiled pleasantly.

"So, do you know why you're here today?" the man asked.

Castiel frowned. "I'm here to find Dean and Sam," he replied firmly.

The man sighed and shook his head. "No, I'm afraid that was just a story to get you here. Your girlfriend, Chastity, has something she wants to tell you. Go ahead, Chastity."

"Thanks, Jerry," the woman said standing up. Castiel noticed she was wearing a too small tank top and even shorter shorts that could barely pass for being decent. She looked at Castiel determinedly. "Castiel, I brought you here today to tell you… I… I'm sleeping with your brother!"

Castiel's confused frown deepened as the crowd let out boos of disapproval.

"I don't know you and it makes no difference to me who you have relations with," Castiel replied tersely.

Chastity's eyes filled with tears. "How can you say that to me!? I loved you! I was gonna have your baby! But now I'm pregnant with your brother's child instead! I hope you're happy!"

Castiel stared at her, still confused about what she was talking about. "You are a strange woman and I have more important matters to be dealing with." He turned to leave.

"You son of a _BLEEP!" _A loud beep masked the other man sitting on the stage's words. "That's the woman I love and I'll defend her honor!"

Before Castiel had a chance to turn around he was hit in the back of the head with something very hard and very heavy, knocking him to the floor. When he managed to look up he saw it was one of the chairs. Which then lead to another brawl with Crazy Chastity screaming and the other man trying to hit him while ten security guards where holding him back. Castiel finally managed to make his escape.

He was relieved when he opened the door and found himself in a motel room with Dean and Sam. He warned them that this creature they were dealing with was no Trickster. That it was much more powerful when he was suddenly lifted off his feet and slammed into a wall. He felt a piece of tape go over his mouth before he stood up. When he finally turned, though, his eyes widened with shock.

Gabriel.

"Hi, Castiel!" Gabriel said with a gleeful smile. And then he gave a wave of his hand.

And that was when Castiel found himself on the strange table, sans tape over his mouth. He looked around the room again and while he was relieved to see no one there that wanted to beat him up, it was disconcerting to find himself alone.

Suddenly the door opened. When Castiel looked up he felt his heart lurch into his throat and his eyes grew wide with terror. He gripped the edge of the table, his knuckles turning white with the force.

A gorgeous dark-haired woman walked in wearing a very short, very low-cut nurse's uniform that unzipped in the front. He could see the tops of her stockings peeking out from under the hem of the uniform and she wore white stilettos. She wore glasses and her hair was up in a loose bun. She carried a clipboard and wore a stethoscope around her neck. She flashed Castiel a brilliant smile.

"Hi! My name is Nurse Sasha. I'm going to be taking _very_ good care of you today," Nurse Sasha practically purred as she came over to Castiel's side. She frowned with concern as she looked at Castiel's face. "Oh dear! That must hurt, huh?"

Castiel swallowed hard and all he could think to do was nod his head silently, trying to remember what exactly it was he was supposed to be doing. Nurse Sasha looked over the clipboard she was holing before finally nodding, a small smile on her face.

"Well, Castiel, it looks like the doctor ordered for you to receive some… _special treatment."_ She said seductively as she set down the clipboard and slid in between Castiel's legs.

Castiel's eyes grew wider and he shifted nervously. "Sp-special treatment?" He managed to stammer out.

Nurse Sasha nodded as she ran her hands slowly up his chest while leaning in close to his ear.

"Don't worry, baby," she whispered. "I'm gonna make you feel all better!"

She pulled back far enough so he could see her and then began slowly unzipping her uniform and revealing there was most definitely _nothing_ on beneath it. Castiel let out a yelp and scrambled up to the top of the table, desperately trying to cover his eyes and look away so he couldn't see her.

"That… that is not a method of healing!"

He heard Nurse Sasha chuckled and a rustle of fabric as her uniform hit the floor. He then felt the table shift slightly as she climbed onto the other end and began moving towards him.

"Oh, it is, Castiel," she replied, her voice low and husky. "You're going to feel sooo much better when I get down with you!"

Castiel felt her slip a hand onto his thigh and move it upwards. He quickly leapt off the table and ran over to the other side of the room, still trying as hard as he could not to look.

"Dean's nurses never did this to him!"

Nurse Sasha laughed louder, but it still sent a bolt of pleasure straight to his groin.

"Maybe not the nurses you met," she replied.

He pressed his back up against the wall, squeezing his eyes firmly shut in an effort not to see her. Then he felt her press her body up against his. Her very _naked_ body.

"Come on, Cas," she whispered breathlessly. Her hand slipped in between their bodies and over his hardening erection, causing him to let out a gasp of pleasure. "I can make you feel so good. You know you want this."

His head fell back against the wall as she continued to stroke him through the heavy material. The sensations coursing through his were foreign and terrifying, and yet he found himself desperately not wanting her to stop. He pressed his palms into the wall, too afraid to touch her. He opened his mouth in an attempt to protest, but all that came out was deep moan of pleasure. His brow furrowed as he slowly succumbed to the woman's ministrations.

"Oh yeah…" she purred happily. "You like that, don't you, baby?"

He nodded shamefully, still not opening his eyes. He felt her press her lips hungrily against his, tongue pressing urgently between his lips in order to get access. His mouth opened and groaned as she eagerly plundered his mouth with her tongue. His hips thrust unconsciously into her hand as she continued to stroke him. All thoughts of what he was supposed to be doing had been chased from his head. All he could think about was how incredible she felt while she pleasured him.

Suddenly she pulled away, breaking their kiss. Castiel let out a whimper of protest while trying to chase her mouth in order to recapture it.

"Open your eyes, Castiel."

Castiel shook his head fearfully. He didn't want to. He was terrified that somehow Gabriel would turn this into another way to mock him. To show how weak and how fallen he was. And if he opened his eyes and nothing changed then it meant that he really was going to do what he had always wanted to do, but didn't dare.

"Open your eyes or I stop."

That struck a true chord of fear in Castiel. As terrified as he was to continue, he truly was more terrified that she would stop and leave him in the state he was in and with no way of relieving himself. Screwing up every ounce of courage he had Castiel opened his eyes and forced himself to look at Nurse Sasha. His breath caught in his throat as he saw her naked in front of him, her large supple breasts pressed up against him. She smiled, obviously pleased to have gotten what she wanted.

"Good… now you can watch."

He looked at her quizzically, but let out a gasp as he felt her unbutton and then unzip the front of his pants, shoving material aside in order to free his straining erection. He cried out when her hand touched his heated flesh, his eyes instinctively falling shut and his head falling back against the wall as he struggled to control himself. He felt her slide down his front until she was leaning before him. He looked down in confusion as he was about to see what she was doing. Then he felt her slide her mouth slowly over his member and all coherent thought was gone. He screamed with pleasure and his hips began thrusting wildly into her mouth of their own accord. He felt her fingers dig into his hips while the other hand wrapped around the base of his cock, squeezing and stroking in time with her mouth.

Castiel could feel himself spiraling wildly out of control into something he couldn't identify. He only knew that he didn't want her to stop now. He could feel a heat pooling in his belly and then his orgasm struck. He screamed as his body trembled under the orgasm's onslaught and he came in her mouth. He finally sagged weakly against the wall, too weak to do anything else.

Nurse Sasha calmly wiped her mouth and rose to her feet. She calmly shoved his trench coat off his shoulders where it slid off his arms and pooled on the floor behind him. He watched her as she began unbuttoning his shirt and dragging her nails along his chest, eliciting a shiver of pleasure.

"Wha- what…?"

She smiled at him coyly.

"Round two, of course!"

Before he could respond he found himself naked from the chest up. She grabbed him by the waist and guided him over to the table where she pushed him so he was lying on it. She then climbed on top of him, straddling his hips and smiling seductively. She leaned close to his ear.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk straight!"

His eyes widened, but any protest was soon forgotten as he felt his newly hardened cock slide into her warm heat. He moaned wantonly, his hips instinctively thrusting into the hot, moist heat surrounding him. It was more incredible then anything he could ever have imagined and even better than what he had already experienced. Her cries of pleasure above him only fueled him along, climaxing again quickly, even though he had only come just minutes before.

Castiel collapsed weakly on the table, too exhausted to move. He felt Nurse Sasha climb off the table and bring over his clothes. He slowly managed to get dressed again, swaying as he stood there.

And then he found himself in the warehouse with Dean, Sam, and Gabriel. He felt himself flush as Dean asked if he was alright, responding with a terse, "I'm fine." He tried to cover his embarrassment by addressing Gabriel, half-expecting his brother to comment about where he had sent him. He had never been as thankful as he was at that moment when all Gabriel did was give him a knowing smirk.

Castiel remained quiet as they left the warehouse, his mind wandering back to his time with Nurse Sasha and wondering if maybe he could somehow convince Gabriel to allow him another visit with her…

_The End_


End file.
